The Garden of Shimirra
by babiie pink
Summary: The fellowship had been seperated at this point. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were travelling in search of the others when they found their old guide, Gandalf, whom they all presumed was dead. But he is indeed very much alive and is ready to take them on a
1. The Land of Simil

Chapter One: The Land of Simil  
  
Setting: This happens in the end of the middle of the second fellowship. Gandalf found Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, prince of Northern Mirkwood in the Old Forest of Fanghorn. Legolas and Gimli bowed low, while Aragorn takes in breath at the sight of their old guide.  
  
"Well," said Gandalf the White after their stories were through, "We can't just stand there, we haven't got all day you know." "Let us travel fast and far, for our paths do not draw this way." Legolas and Gimli barely nodded, looking into the depths of the forest with their faces grimed. Aragorn stared with disbelief and protest "the hobbits .." He trailed off. "Certainly we cannot abandon them" continued Legolas, "Aye" agreed Gimli. "Master Elf, I've said thrice before, 'our paths do not draw here' but perhaps, it would clam you to know that the hobbits lay safe and sound somewhere being taken cared after. Come on, we shall speak no more, time is passing, and we are not." And with that, Gandalf turned and whistled into the air. Suddenly, his horse Shadowfaux appeared, with two other companions. The riders have met them before, for it wasn't too long ago that they were set free. Legolas mounted on his horse along with Gimli in front of him, Aragorn, mounted his as well, in the elvish fashion of no saddles.  
They rode on, passing well into the night. Still, they pressed on without rest. Suddenly, without warning, Gandalf halted, raising his hand, signaling a stop. "It is as I feared we have not yet crossed the borders of this land and it is too deep into the night." "We must not risk getting seen, but I cannot think of another way to go, we must bear on with our feet, for the horses hoof makes ill of our fate." He dismounted and advised the others to do the same. "Time is still against us, and when that is so, we must go on, I will send your horses with Shadowfaux and they will never be lost."  
They walked leagues upon leagues, until they arrived in the late noon to a city. "I do not know of this place, yet I seem to have passed through it before, the lands are so familiar." Said Aragorn, whispering softly to himself. "I would be more than surprised if you have been here before by any other way than a dream Aragorn; this I tell you, is the Land of Simil. The peoples here are very like human, but not quite. They keep to themselves so often that they weren't even summoned long ago in the Battle against the enemy." Legolas grew angry, "Why?! The enemy is an enemy to all of Middle Earth, not joining in battle is as well as suicide." Gandalf, finally showing signs that weariness is catching up with him, replied, "They are the secret people that walked the earth. Yes, when, if ever Sauron grows to power, he would seek ways to destroy all living things that dwell here, but he does not know of them, and what he doesn't know, he cannot harm." "The inhabitants of this land are not known of what race, but ultimately, they prefer to be called man." "Don't get them wrong Legolas, they are of great people and would fight to the very end, but such need nor threat has ever come about, and certainly their leader, as well as my friend would never leap into battle with no motive." Legolas found no reply and Gimli went to his side. "Master Elf, I understand your mind as well as your heart. I would never the less rage battle against this enemy if even it was the last breath I draw, but your behavior is not of yourself. Certainly, elves are the kind with a more understanding nature you do not know and haven't met any of these people, how can you be so quick to judge?" "Anyone who does not fight alongside with us in a battle like this is someone who will later on prove treacherous to us Gimli my friend, and fight does not only have to go as far into battle. They have no care of us, Gimli, they don't care as long as it does not affect them, how selfish can one get?" Gimli bowed his head. There is truth in Legolas' words, yet there is a strange feeling inside of him, something peculiar is in the air of Simil.  
  
AN: Ok, I know this is pretty bad, since this was my first fanfic and all. I am trying the best as I can to manipulate Tolkien's language, and my best to make this one enjoyable. Although I wrote this over a year ago, I haven't quite finished it yet, and now that I'm going to continue writing again, I hope things will change a bit. It might take me a while to continue it though, I might not be publishing anything at all for a long time after I've published all that I already did. And that's because I haven't read Tolkien in a while either, and I kinda forgot his style. But. never the less, if the readers push me to it, I might be able to come up with a chapter a month or something like that. *smiles 


	2. Dark and Light

Chapter Two: Dark and Light  
  
Gandalf led them in through the gates of their land. It seemed strange to Aragorn that there were no unfriendly looks cast upon them, nor halting that stopped them along the gate. Sturdy gold of Kings and Queens were mold on the doors. Even their faces imprinted seem to welcome them. Such welcoming signs did not let Legolas' doubts fade, "Look out Gimli, no allies of ours means allies of the enemy." Gimli nodded, but as soon as he did, his eyes wandered off into the fair land. After a quick moment, he exclaimed "Methril! It is the same kind that master Baggins bares on his chest!" Gandalf blocked Gimli with his staff, "Do not run off yet Master Gimli, not until our welcome is assured here." "I'm not so sure I would want to be welcomed in such a place" muttered Legolas under his breath. Gandalf led them up a winding cobblestone stairway that shows the way to a tower. Aragorn looked up; he wondered quietly still, why does this place seem so oddly familiar? They followed closely behind their guide, and into the mouth of the silver palace. Once inside, they saw a small man, hunched over his table, sitting upon a throne three sizes too big for him. As Gandalf and the Company went in, the small man said, "Welcome Gandalf my friend," without looking up ever from his work. "And what seems to busy you so dangerously that you do not even look up at my presence and see the brave Company that I have brought you." At these words he looked up, "I apologize for my behavior, but trouble marks me so, but never mind that now, and lets see what your companions look like." "Ahhh.. I see, welcome Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Legolas, prince of northern Mirkwood, and last, but not least, Gimli, son of Gloin. I am Neokas, Lord of Simil." A small chubby energetic man he seemed to be. Measuring up to only Aragorn's shoulders, he doesn't look like he had ever skipped a meal in his life. "How unkindly of a host am I, all wrapped up in my work that I do not show you the luxuries you deserve. I do ask of your leave, just for a few hours, until the sun fails you for me to finish in my work today and find accommodations to suit you." Gandalf raised his staff, signaling a protest, his mouth opened wide. Neokas stopped him, "No I will not hear you, it's the best for my guest, even better for old friends, this simply would not do." Gandalf opened his mouth again, "Nay my friend, I cannot, I am here on urgent business, I need to counsel a bit as you might say." Neokas sighed, "Very well, but you must give me about two hours as opposed to four that I've asked for before." Gandalf agreed, and he led the Company out.  
Roaming around with two hours to spare in this fair land does not seem enough. Gimli ran off freely in search of the methril that he saw before. "We must keep together" Gandalf warned, "it is not a dangerous place, but it is very big, one could get lost and not be found for a week." Gimli suddenly stopped, not because he heeded the words that Gandalf said, but of an explosion that sounded not too far away. Legolas and Gimli ran towards the site, a disturbance of peace seemed quite odd in this land. They first arrived, not knowing what to think, it happened all too quick. A being, cloaked in midnight black extended his arm in great force, and a ball of fire escaped from his hand. He cast it at a being cloaked in white lying on the floor. With great effort, the white one blocked and mirrored the move, he then, threw a ball of immense light at the black. Aragorn raised his sword, not knowing which to attack, but the black, reminded him of the Black Riders so his sword pointed in his direction. Gandalf stared bitterly at them, he raised his own staff, but held Aragorn back, "It is not your battle, and neither is this battle fit for a sword." He turned and to his dismay, Gimli and Legolas had their weapon drawn as well, he repeated his words to them and bid them to lower their weapons. Citizens of Simil crowded around, far enough not to be victimized, but drawing close, seeing that they are not the ones that the mysterious black cloaked one is after.  
The attack of the light was not as it is to the eye. It held much power than one perceived. The ball threw back the hood of the black cloaked one and revealed that it is a she, not a he. The woman had long straight dark brown hair, big eyes and ruby red lips, which curled into a smile when she saw the challenge. "So, Ennia, you are revealed to me, how can I not guess that you would in order to protect a mere child." The White one stood up, and her voice appeared to be the identical as her. "Destiny, leave at once I warn you." Destiny laugh aloud, "how dare you still order me around sister?" she sneered. "I am no longer at your service, no longer is your slave." "You shall fall in the name of the Great One and your powers shall be mine." Ennia stayed calm and replied "Oh, so that's what he promised you? How are you so sure that he will not betray you as he did to father? How are you so sure that he will not kill you like so? And further more, how dare you measure yourself up to me little sister?" Fury grew in Destiny's eyes as soon as the last words escaped Ennia's lips, "I've come this far haven't I? Father was weak, He did not betray him, Father would have fall anyway, do not speak ill of the master. He gave me the chance to prove myself, and that I will do, your head shall be next to mine tonight, and yet your body will lie in the river of Anduin." Ennia's voice did not change, and she spoke steadily, "We shall see, we shall see."  
With that, Destiny, threw a ball, this time, of lighting at Ennia, and Ennia threw a ball of fire. Another explosion took place, both were knocked into the air and thrown back several feet. Destiny stood up, blood spilling from her mouth, "So, you are stronger than I have remembered, Neokas finally allowed you to use magic?" Ennia stood up, wiping away the blood from her forehead, "Dark times call for greater measures, Destiny." Destiny paused, thinking over her next attack, but thought better of it. Her enemy had grown stronger, and if she doesn't retreat, she might get killed, or worse loose her powers. "This is not over Ennia, I will come one day, when you least expect it and you shall see." She then fled from sight, as quick as her lightning ball. Ennia was clutching her arm, it seemed to be cut pretty bad, from her shoulder down. Not uttering a word, she got up, and walked. People were staring at her, fearing her, pointing and whispering. Ennia ignored them all, walking as quick as possible.  
Gandalf followed her, but Aragorn paused, "How do we know she is not dangerous?" Gandalf answered, "She is indeed, one of the most dangerous you could say, but how do you know she is dangerous of ill?" He soon left, following her and the rest fell in step behind.  
  
AN: I already have chapters 3-5. But they need some heavy revising. I'll have them up so I can get to the plot soon enough. 


	3. Introductory Trust

Chapter Three  
  
They soon reached upon a path, hidden from the sight of many; Ennia felt that she was being watched and followed spun around catching the men before they could hide. In her hand, a fireball took its place. She walked forth to Aragorn and the others, looking them up and down. With each inspection, her fireball drew bigger, until it looked like her hand was engulfed in flames. "Who might you be? And why are you on my trail?" Gimli began talking at once "Pardon us lady, we were just walking about and seem to have gotten lost and we.and." he trailed off. Gandalf stepped forward, "Let me explain Ennia, I am Gandalf the White, we were wandering in this land and came upon your match earlier. I was hoping to talk because our enemy seems to be of the same one, and I would like to know what is going on with you good people." Ennia's hood still shield her face, " I do not wish to talk, you are no importance to me and I do not know if you are really friend or foe, leave me at once or I shall be force to unleash this ball." Gandalf chuckled, "Just like your uncle, aren't you? Demanding and strong willed, but perhaps we shall draw to an agreement like I did with him before." "You are a friend of my uncle? What did you say your name was again?" Legolas was angered that she did not catch a name of such importance the first time replied, "He is Gandalf the White, have neither you no ears nor respect?" Ennia turned her attention at once to the Elf, "Who asked you and allowed you to speak? And I suppose you have much more respect as to follow my trail with no word? How would I know you weren't a spy? I don't even know your name Elf." Aragorn spoke for the first time, "No we are no spies, we face the same treacheries I fear, but he indeed is Gandalf the White." Gandalf then stepped forward, "That's enough; let me answer to a question that was addressed to me. As repeated many times, I am Gandalf the White, do you not remember? Little Ennie." Ennia, for the first time, look startled, "How? . Where have you heard that before? How dare you call me by that?" Gandalf started to look weary, "it was a sign of friendship, not challenge, please do not take it the wrong way, I know of this name because I used it before Ennie, I used it among your parents." Ennia was astounded and spoke, "I, I think I remember, I haven't heard that name in ages, for my parents are dead, swallowed by the enemy, but any friends of my parents are friends of mine. Come along we must not speak of such evils here, let us go quick."  
They walked for about a quarter hour and they landed in front of a smaller version of the tower they were in before. Ennia led them in and the offered the Company seats. "I am sorry I acted like I did before, but the peaceful land of Simil is not so peaceful anymore. I didn't catch the others' names and I have to do so now." Aragorn began, he did not fear nor doubt as much as Legolas and Gimli did, so he was first to go, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Legolas, looked at her sideways, thinking, why hasn't she removed her cloak? But as the will of Gandalf, continued, "I am Legolas, prince of Northern Mirkwood." Seeing his friend doing so, Gimli continued, "And I am Gimli son of Gloin." As he spoke, one of his eyes grew smaller as if inspecting her carefully with doubt. "I as you all know, am Ennia, niece of Neokas." She removed her hood, and the rest of the company besides Gandalf drew back, hands upon their weapons. Legolas cried out, "You! I knew it" Before he could do further, Gandalf's voiced boomed across the room, "Put your weapons down, Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas and the others did not protest, they have seen this side of him before, and it was not to be taken lightly. After they all did as told, Ennia explained, "Please, friends, do not mistake me as an enemy. I have the same face as she, but not the same heart. Destiny, she was my sister, my identical sister. That is why many questions come about, but I do not take the path that she does, I rejected that long ago." "But I do not doubt that you are weary, please join me at dinner and we shall discuss this furthermore."  
"Ahh.. That we cannot do, my princess. We promised your uncle we would be back over an hour ago. We must depart, or perhaps, you would like to join us?" Gandalf said. "That I shall." replied Ennia. They walked for half hour and approached the palace. During the whole time, Aragorn walked with Gandalf consulting their plans and poor Gimli was left alone. Gandalf would very much like to talk to Ennia, concerning the lost ears between them, but he suspected something between Legolas and Ennia back at her house. He saw Legolas as if he was under a spell staring at Ennia. His suspicions were correct. Legolas, a while back, saw Ennia for who she was for the first time. Her hair running smoothly down her back, pin straight, her lips curls upwards in the most cutest fashion when she smiles, her eyes, brown and deep, not a single thing about her did not mesmerize him. Her little gestures made him smile and he felt strangely heated. His curiosity of her began to grow, yet he seldom spoke a word, for he is rather ashamed at his behavior from before. Gandalf smiled to himself at his own little plan, letting them talk and getting to know each other. He warned Gimli not to bother them. They walked and came upon the same place.  
  
AN: A Question, ultimately, what do you want to see happen? 


End file.
